Yo no soy una Sangre Sucia
by BiancaDramione
Summary: Hermione esta decidida a ser diferente, no dejara que los insultos la afecten. Un rubio muy sexy cambiara las cosas para la castaña. Y tambien unos chicos de una banda llamada My Chemical Romance. Ademas de una gran sorpresa que se le dará a la chica durante su estancia en Hogwarts. -No puede ser Mione tiene una gemela?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen todo salió de la mente de la grandiosa J.K. a mi solo me pertenece la historia y algunos lugares que salieron de mi cabeza**

**Este fic es el primero que escribo mas adelante aparecerán personajes de My Chemical Romance, no estará situado en ningún año en especifico, habrán varias relaciones que no se imaginan muajaja, bueno me despido y espero que lo lean.**

Capitulo 1- _Pergamino_

Hermione dormía profundamente en su recamara muggle. Ella nunca había sido como la mayoría de las jóvenes, no le apetecía tener una habitación de color rosa con blanco, lujosas y femeninas. Ella era tan diferente, su cuarto tenía una decoración bastante increíble tenia posters de algunas bandas de Rock como The Beatles, Pink Floyd, AC/DC, y otros tantos. Tenía la mayoría de los discos de vinilo de sus bandas favoritas colgados en su pared. El color de la habitación era blanco, junto a su cama tenía una pequeña lámpara con la que solía leer en las noches, del techo caían unos suaves velos color gris oscuro que la protegían de la luz del sol durante las mañanas en las que pretendía levantarse un poco más tarde de lo habitual.

Ese día era ultimo de Agosto lo que significaba que al siguiente día tomaría el tren para ir a su ultimo año en su amado Hogwarts. Primero iría a comprar las pocas cosas que le faltaban al callejón diagon, solo le faltaba ir a comprar pergamino, una nueva túnica y sacaría unos cuantos de sus ahorros del banco mágico.

Hermione se levanto a las 6:30, media hora más tarde que de costumbre en vacaciones. Se baño; fue un baño largo pues estaba algo nerviosa, se puso unos jeans ajustados que le había regalado su tía Emily y una playera de AC/DC que se había comprado hace días. Se dejo el cabello suelto que ya no era una maraña como la había tenido los primeros años en Hogwarts, más bien eran unos rizos mas definidos que le llegaban un poco más abajo de los hombros. No solía maquillarse demasiado pero su tía Emily había insistido que tenía que preocuparse un poco más en su aspecto personal, así que la chica se puso solo un poco de mascara para pestañas y un labial muy natural. Se puso sus botas y después de desayunar su tía Emily y ella se disponían al callejón diagon.

La tía Emily estaba asombrada por que en verdad había mundos tan desconocidos para la gente como ella. Emily siempre estuvo al tanto de todo ya que era la segunda madre de Mione. Incluso ella estaba presente cuando le llego la carta de Hogwarts. De ahí en adelante siempre la acompañaba a tomar el tren y a hacer sus compras.

Entraron a la tienda donde vendían pergaminos, plumas, tintas y varios objetos que la tía no conocía.

-Lo siento señorita Granger me acaban de comprar el pergamino que tenia –Dijo el vendedor algo apenado por la chica – Pero si gusta venir mas tarde en unas dos horas traeré mas.

-Oh, pero quien compraría tanto como para dejarlo sin ningún centímetro de pergamino en esta época – dijo la chica bromeando

-Alguien con mucho dinero Granger, eso es lo malo de dejarlo todo para al último. Creí que serias más precavida Sangre Sucia. –Dijo una voz muy conocida para la chica

-Malfoy…. ¿Tu un Sangre Pura hablándome a Mi… una Impura? – Dijo Hermione dramatizando con las manos.

-Eres una chica… afortunada Granger. – Haciendo una mueca de lado – Por cierto ¿qué es AC/DC?

-No lo entenderías ni en un millón de años Huron – Dijo la chica sonriendo hipócritamente.

-Acaso ¿no es una banda de Muggles que tocan una música muy buena por cierto? – Dijo dando media vuelta para salir, se detuvo a unos pasos de la puerta, giro y dijo – Jamás me vuelvas a llamar Huron, maldita Sangre Sucia-ratón de biblioteca y por cierto fui yo quien me lleve todo tu preciado pergamino. – Y simplemente salió de la tienda con su porte elegante como siempre

Y así fue como dejo a una furiosa Hermione Granger. Tal vez en otros años la chica no habría hecho nada pero justamente ese año prometió a su tía Emily que jamás se dejaría pisotear por nadie. Así que no era buena idea que ese rubio siguiera en sus andadas si no quería conocer verdaderamente el apellido Granger.


	2. Chapter 2 Intrigas

**Hola me he tardado un poquito, pero la escuela no me deja intente escribir en mi semana de vacaciones pero no me fue posible. espero que les guste y aqui una pequeña parte de la explicación de por que Draco conoce a bandas muggles siendo que los odia bueno muchas gracias por leer enserio gracias**.

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen aunque quisiera, lamentablemente Draco tampoco, si no me casaria con el, bla bla bla_**

Por fin 1 de Septiembre, ansiaba tanto ese día. Hermione se levanto, se alisto, preparo su baúl y se dispuso a salir junto con sus padres y su tía Emily, pero algo extraño paso en la estación de King's Cross. La plataforma estaba cerrada y Hermione no pudo entrar.

Mierda... mierda… mierda. ¿Que se suponía que debía hacer ahora; Llorar, correr, gritar, intentar ir a Hogwarts por su propia cuenta? Si esa opción sonaba más razonable pero como carajos se las arreglaría. De alguna forma tendría que hacerle no podía faltar a su ultimo año, quería estar con sus amigos, y más ahora que Ron parecía mostrar un poco de interés.

Aunque la última opción parecía más razonable solo se dispuso a llorar, no sabía cómo actuar. En un rápido movimiento se revolvió en las cobijas, su grande pupila dilatada se contrajo, solo podía escuchar sus propias sollozos. Se sentía fatigada por la horrible pesadilla, pero al mismo tiempo aliviada por que solo se tratara de un desagradable sueño y que deseaba que no se repitiera.

Eran exactamente las 4:27 de la mañana. Simplemente no pudo dormir más así que decidió ponerse de pie y empezar a preparar todo para su partida. Termino a las 6:25 así que decidió ponerse a leer un libro que había comenzado ese verano (**_Tess, la de los d'Urberville) _**de uno de sus escritores Muggles; Thomas Hardy,

Por fin fue hora de partir hacia la estación. Iba tan nerviosa. Sentía como le temblaban las piernas así que iba sostenida de sus padres y trataba de disimularlo charlando "despreocupadamente". EA unos cuantos metros vio a su mejor amigo. Seguía siendo el mismo, sus ojos profundos pero expresivos. Siempre lo había encontrado atractivo pero jamás de una forma romántica.

-Harry, como estas ¿Qué tal tu verano? ¿Cuántos centímetros has crecido? ¿Wow no me digas que este verano te ejercitaste? –Dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo al muchacho que por poco lo sofoca.

-Tranquila casi me sacas el aire, esas son muchas preguntas. Estuvo muy bien, como 4 solamente y si, si me ejercite un poco. Y tú que tal la has pasado. Disculpen señores Granger buenos días

-Perdona es que estoy tan emocionada no lo puedo controlar. –Soltó una risita de nerviosismo.- ¿Y Ron y Ginny donde están?

-No te preocupes también yo estoy así, me avisaron que nos verían dentro del tren, vamos necesitamos encontrar un compartimiento.

Hermione se despidió con lágrimas en los ojos como cada año de sus padres y de su querida tía. Y se alejo caminando torpemente hacia el tren.

-Ron te extrañe, ¿porque no me escribiste en todo el verano grandísimo tonto? –Soltó como reclamo Mione.

-Em… es que estuve algo ocupado. –Dijo dudoso.

-Así y se puede saber qué era eso que te mantenía tan ocupado para no poder escribir aunque fuera una sola vez? –Ahora se asomaba una pequeña sonrisa, pues sabia como era el chico de perezoso.

-Veras, conocía a alguien en el verano. –Miro a Hermione que se le desvanecía la sonrisa poco a poco. –Y estuvimos saliendo, y ahora somos…. Am… pareja.

-Oh no esperaba escuchar eso. –Dijo francamente. –Me alegro por ti Ron en verdad espero que seas feliz. –Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa, se sentía incomoda pues aceptaba que sentía atracción hacia el chico, pero en realidad no le importaba tanto pues sabía que sus posibilidades de ser pareja, eran prácticamente nulas.

-Herms… no quiero que te enojes, perdón por no avisarte pero… –La chica lo interrumpió.

-Ron no tengo por qué enojarme, en verdad me pongo feliz por ti, ahora voy a hacer mis rondas. –Le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del compartimiento.

Hermione caminaba por el tren un poco desconcertada por la noticia que le acababa de dar Ron.

De algo estaba segura, ella preferiría estar sentada viendo esos hermosos paisajes pasar por el cristal de la ventana por última vez, que andar caminando y checando que las reglas se cumplieran. Pero como siempre debía hacer sus deberes y de paso los de su flojo amigo Ron que prefería pasar el viaje comiendo ranas de chocolate.

A lo lejos escucho una música bastante conocida. Se acerco hacia donde provenía el sonido y si definitivamente alguien estaba tocando la guitarra y era una de sus canciones favoritas era la de Back in Black de AC/DC. Entonces recordó esa extraña conversación con cierto rubio engreído.

-El dijo que conocía a AC/DC. Acaso será…. –No dijo ningún nombre.

-¿Acaso será Draco-Perfecto-Malfoy? –Dijo un chico arrastrando las palabras. Hermione dio un brinquito y se sintió estúpida al haber dicho eso en voz alta. Pero claro no lo iba aceptar enfrente de ese Rubio creído.

-Malfoy –Con un tono seco

-Pensando en mi Granger? –Acompaño su tono irónico arqueando su ceja derecha –Sabia que siempre te eh gustado.

-JA JA, no me hagas reír Malfoy, pero una cosa tienes razón, estoy bastante intrigada en cómo es que conoces a bandas Muggles, cuando presumes odiar a todos aquellos que no son "Como tú" –Escupió la chica.

-Mira, no soporto a los sangre sucia como tú, no soporto que gente Muggle pueda hacer magia, simplemente no se lo merece. Y cabe destacar que tengo buen gusto Granger, no hay bandas mágicas muy buenas y variadas.

-Oh, Draco Malfoy dándome una explicación. –Exagero sus movimientos de las manos –Eso no me lo esperaba.

-No te acostumbres estúpida Sangre Sucia, y bueno tenía que contestar aunque fuese una de las preguntas a mi admiradora. –Dijo con tono egocéntrico.

-Por favor Huron deja de decir estupideces. –Lo dijo con tono severo y una mueca de asco.

-Acéptalo Granger soy Sexy. No puedes negarlo, acaso no me ves?

-Parece que encuentro repulsivo a alguien tan elitista, egocéntrico y estúpido.

-No seas mojigata, no estamos hablando de cómo te parece mi personalidad. Estamos hablando de mi físico perfecto ¿Acaso no parezco esculpido a propia mano?

-Tal vez… Por un invidente solamente. –Se alejo con la nariz apuntando al techo, como siempre con su dignidad en alto, como podía creerse tan superior y perfecto. Más bien ere un idiota, si eso era.

Pero se quedo con una duda ¿Quien seria ese otro mago que conocía a una de sus bandas Muggles mas amadas? ¿Quién sabia tocar la guitarra tan gloriosamente bien? Ahora por culpa del Huron oxigenado no lo sabría ese mismo día.

Maldiciendo por debajo fue a terminar con su ronda, y avisar que se pusieran sus uniformes; pues estaban a unos cuantos minutos de llegar al hermoso castillo.


	3. Chapter 3 Puedo reventarte las pelotas

_**Hola aquí vengo con mi 3er capitulo ojala les guste, de aquí en delante prometo que van a ser menos sosos o eso espero jajaja. Contestando el Review de Albii-chan la hermana de Herms va a ser idéntica en físico (bueno eso es obvio) pero va a ser bastante diferente en su forma de ser, aun falta bastante para la aparición de este personaje. Les tengo muchas sorpresas muajaja.**_

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la increíble J.K. solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos lugares en la que se desarrolla**

-Pónganse sus uniformes por favor –Sugirió Hermione en un tono amable a un grupo de niños que se notaba que entrarían a su primer curso, pues en sus túnicas no se representaba a ninguna de las casas.

-Disculpa, disculpa DISCULPA –Decía una pequeña niña, tirando de la túnica de Hermione.

-Oh perdón, no te escuche, estoy un poco distraída. –Un poco desconcertada por como la miraba esa niña. Por alguna razón le recordaba a ella misma cuando tenía su edad, tenía el cabello con unas ondas rebeldes, ojos color miel que eran un poco más claros que los de Hermione. También tenía los dientes un poco más largos de lo normal. Pero lo que más llamo su atención era que llevaba un libro que precisamente la había marcado llevaba de titulo; Romeo y Julieta. No había sido el primer libro que Hermione había leído pero sin duda no dejaba de estar en su lista de favoritos, que probablemente sería interminable.

-Si creo que lo note, tus ojos están perdidos y tu boca está seca, quieres un poco de agua –Estiro la mano y le ofreció una botellita de agua – ¿Te gusta mi libro? Lo miras de una manera muy extraña.

-No gracias estoy bien, si resulta que esa novela es de mis favoritas lo leí cuando tenía 9 años, ¿no eres muy pequeña tu para leer ese tipo de libros?

-En realidad no, tú dices que lo leíste cuando tenias 9, yo ya tengo 11. Si las cuentas no me fallan tengo mayor edad que la que tu tenias cuando lo leíste no crees? Y aun así se convirtió en tu libro favorito. –Dijo con un tono de ¿perfección?

-Tienes razón, solamente que muchos niños de tu edad se preocupan más por otras cosas, es extraño ver que a alguien todavía le interese leer y mas esas maravillosas historias. Me recuerdas tanto a mí.

-Ojala y cuando sea grande pueda ser como tú, estoy enterada que has hecho grandes cosas, y me encantaría poder llegar a ser prefecta, el puesto me quedaría lindísimo ¿no crees? –giño un ojo.

-Supongo que si, en realidad espero que tengas suerte. Y volviendo al tema ¿Para qué me necesitabas hace un momento?

-Solo quería preguntar como hiciste para quedar en Gryffindor, veras toda mi familia ah pertenecido a Slytherin pero yo no siento que tenga las "cualidades" para serlo –Movió las manos para acentuar la palabra cualidades.

-Mira pequeña ¿Cuál es tu nombre? El sombrero seleccionador es realmente sabio, el sabrá donde estarás mejor. No veo nada de malo con esa casa, ¿hay alguna razón por la cual no quieras estar ahí? Además el sombrero toma en cuenta también tus preferencias, así que no te preocupes veras que todo saldrá bien. –Hermione contagiaba el optimismo, habla de manera tan especial que parecía que la conocías de toda la vida.

-Mi nombre es Amy, Amy Simmons. Veras mis padres no son malos, pero son muy fríos, guardan muchas cosas para sus adentros y aunque ellos no lo dicen yo sé que no son felices. Mi hermana es de tu edad me parece va en tu mismo año y es muy extraña. Creo que las casas no determinan quien eres o quien serás pero marca am como te diré, un tipo de constante de la que yo no quiero ser parte. –Sus ojos se nublaban con un velo de tristeza al recordar a sus padres y a su hermana, se veía que no tenía una relación estrecha con ellos.

-Perdón si mi pregunta es imprudente pero como tu viniendo de una familia… me parece que de _Sangre Limpia… _como es que conoces novelas de escritores Muggles? –Definitivamente Hermione no aguantaba tener dudas sobre ningún tema.

-A mí eso de la "limpieza" de la sangre me vale una mierda Hermione. Personas como tú nos han demostrado que la gente vale por lo que es, y no por su origen. Todos aquellos con buenas cualidades son merecedores de la magia… a mi parecer claro. –Su tono era tan maduro que a Hermione se le olvido que con la persona que estaba hablando era tan solo una niña de 11 años ya que estaba teniendo una conversación tan edificante y madura.

-En verdad no dejas de impresionarme. Eres muy madura para tu edad, vas a llegar muy lejos Amy, de eso no me queda duda. –Hermione sonreía con un aire de melancolía en sus ojos.

-No tengo nada de especial Hermione nada de nada. Te veré luego casi llegamos a castillo, ojala y la siguiente vez que te vea sea en la mesa del gran comedor.

-Amy, te busca tu hermana. Hay no que horror, que mierda haces con esta Sangre Sucia? –Dijo el rubio que Hermione tanto odiaba.

-Malfoy, que acaso no te enseñaron a respetar las conversaciones de los demás?

-Cállate Granger, no estoy hablando contigo. Ahora me vas a decir ¿Que diablos haces con esa abominación? –Era un odio mutuo en sus ojos se reflejaba todo el desprecio que le tenía a la castaña.

-Mira Draco tu no vas a venir a decirme con quien puedo o no hablar. Además a mi me vas respetando, no quiero que vuelvas a hablarme en ese tono ni mucho menos con esas palabras, además vas respetando a mis amistades. Está claro o vuelvo a explicártelo un poco más lento, para que tu pequeño cerebro lo capte.

-Mira enana tu eres la que debe respetarme a mi soy mayor que tu si no lo recuerdas, si me detengo de hacerte daño es por la familia de la que provienes. Sabes lo peligroso que soy y tú que puedes hacerme escarabajo? –Escupió con tanto odio como cuando hablaba con Hermione, por alguna razón esa niña le recordaba tanto a ella, no solo en su manera de ser, también en el físico era parecida. Era una tortura tener a 2 chicas tan insoportables.

-Oh Malfoy puedo reventarte las pelotas. –Y con un movimiento rápido se poso en el sexo del Slytherin. –Recuerda que insistí que mis padres me metieran a esas clases de defensa personal y parece que resultan no lo crees? –Por cada palabra que decía apretaba un poco más las partes íntimas de Draco.

-Suéltame ahora mismo –Apenas pudo articular las palabras, pues su piel se estaba poniendo roja del dolor.

-Amy, creo que deberías dejarlo, Malfoy aprendió su lección de hoy. –Hermione soltó a reír a carcajadas.

-Está bien solo porque me lo pides tu Herms –lo fue soltando poco a poco y el chico comenzó a recuperar su tono pálido.

-Mi padre se enterara de esto, y cuando tus padres lo sepan –Amy lo interrumpió rápidamente.

-Dime si lo harás Malfoy porque si lo haces entonces no tendré problema de hacerlo de nuevo y más doloroso, te lo diré por última vez: yo a t no te tengo miedo y a mí no me vas a intimidar con tus estúpidas amenazas.

-Mira escarabajo es la última vez que te la paso, veo que se te está pegando lo arrogante de la Sangre Sucia –En sus ojos se notaba el odio que sentía el chico hacia esa pareja tan odiosa para él. Sinceramente parecían cortadas por la misma tijera.

-Oh Malfoy, lárgate de aquí ya faltan 2 minutos para llegar y ya no quiero seguir viéndote. –Hermione tenía una sonrisa de lado, aunque la trataba de ocultar le era imposible.

-Sabelotodo si me voy no va a ser porque te obedezca es porque me da asco el simple hecho de respirar el mismo aire que tu. –Dijo el chico dándose la vuelta y comenzando su camino hacia el sur del tren. A unos pasos de salir se volvió a dar la vuelta para dar su último insulto a las chicas.

-El camino es todo tuyo me alegra que te vayas. –Dijo Hermione levantando su ceja izquierda. Y simplemente Draco, no tuvo nada que responder y finalmente se marcho.

-Eres muy valiente Amy definitivamente sería un honor que quedaras en Gry. Reconozco que al principio me veía identificada contigo, pero ah decir verdad eres mucho más valiente que yo. –Hermione no podía quitar su sonrisa, esa niña le inspiraba confianza y se sentía muy comoda a pesar de la diferencia de edades.

-Mas valiente que tú? Oh por Merlín lo dice quien se ah enfrentado a Mortifagos y al mismísimo Voldemort, y yo solo confronto a Draco Malfoy.-La niña era realmente sincera.

-Bueno es verdad que eh tendido aventuras veras que tu también las tendrás tan solo entres al castillo, ahora salgamos que por fin hemos llegado. Esta será tu casa Amy espero y la llegues a amar tanto como yo.

-Herms te veo en el Gran comedor… si tengo suerte estaré en tu mesa. –

La pequeña salió dando brinquitos acompañada de 2 de sus amigas. Una era rubia, era hermosa parecía familiar de Luna Lovegood la única diferencia era que se notaba que esa chiquilla era bastante superficial a pesar de su corta edad, pues veía a todos como si fuera superior (definitivamente quedaría en Slytherin). Otra de las compañeras de Amy era más alta de lo normal, tenia ojos azules y saltones pero muy lindos y cabello debajo de los hombros, era muy delgada y parecía ser muy inteligente.

-Va a ser un año divertido –Susurro Hermione para sí misma y salió del tren cargando un montón de sus libros Muggles y también de sus materias, pues siempre prefería adelantarse un poco


End file.
